Finn's Dark Side
by dinoRAWR2919
Summary: Finn has been acting weird lately. What's happened? Will Finn be trapped inside his own mind forever? Read to find out... Oh and if its dark the story is CALLED Finn's DARK side. You've been warned.
1. What's Happened to Finn?

**Stories are like songs. Some are like classical rock/blues music which have great lyrics and melodies with great meaning and awesome beats that are easy to stay along with. Some are like pop music, repetitive lyrics with melody and beat sounding the same and are difficult to keep up with. And some are like a little kid messing around with an instrument with no lyrics, melody, or beat and is impossible to keep up with. You tell me which one this story is when you finish reading this. **

(Normal POV)

It was a normal day with normal sunshine filled weather, normal slight relaxing breeze and a normal lazy day off from adventuring. Jake and Finn were sitting playing BMO.

"Haha Jake! I'm gonna beat you THIS time!" The 14 year old said happily.

"In your DREAMS!" The dog replied excitedly knowing he was gonna win.

"Haha! I win Jake!" Finn yelled victoriously while throwing a fist into the air. Then all of a sudden, his eyes turned blood red and his skin paler than before. But the dog didn't notice his physical change for he was glaring at the screen. "Heh. Just goes to show how much of a LOSER you are." He said in a smug evil voice, examining his nails. Then all of a sudden he turned back to normal, with his regular goofy smile like nothing had happened. The dog turned around to face Finn.

"Whoa man. That was HARSH." Jake said seriously.

"What was?" Finn asked, confused at his friend's sudden change of feeling.

"What you just said! You called me a loser!" Jake yelled.

"No I didn't." Finn said defensivly.

"Yeah, you totally DID." Jake said while crossing his arms and making an angry face.

"Are you sure?" Finn asked still confused. His brother saw the confusion in his face.

"Well, then what happened?" Jake asked, looking down with a thinking face on, not paying attention to his brother again. Suddenly, Finn made his transformation again.

"Well OBVIOUSLY you will never figure it out. Your tiny dog mind can't handle something even as simple as THIS problem." Finn said in the same evil tone. Then Finn turned back to normal, looking down and putting his thinking face on.

"Dude, there it was AGAIN!" Jake said looking at his brother with a hurt expression.

"There was WHAT again?" Finn asked, still confused.

"This time you said I have a tiny dog mind!" Jake said still looking hurt.

"Bro, I would NEVER say something like that to you and you KNOW it!" Finn said with a serious expression on his face. The dog looked at the human boy curiously. Then Finn transformed again. The dog stared at the evil looking boy in shock.

"Psh. I don't even know why I hang out with someone like YOU. I mean, look at you! Small, weak, tubby, stupid, worthless and B-O-R-I-N-G." Finn said in yet the SAME evil tone again. Then he changed back to normal. He came back to the look of pure shock on his best friend's face. "What?" He asked innocently.

"We gotta take you to Marceline." Jake said. "She ought to know about evil stuff"

"Hm... Have you guys had any recent encounter with a monster that has black smooth skin that can take any form? Like a shadow?" Marceline asked while looking at Finn. Jake and Marceline had been studying him for half an hour now, and after the first 10 minutes they needed to lock Finn in a cage because his evil transformation tried to attack them. Finn sat in the corner of his cage hugging his knees while looking curiously at Marceline.

"Well actually, yes. Just yesterday." Finn replied remembering the fight yesterday.

_Finn and Jake were walking through the cotton candy forest when a scream is heard. They come to the place of the scream to find a candy person being chased by... his own shadow? Finn and Jake decide to stop the candy person and tell him it's just a shadow, but as the word 'shadow' leaves Finn's lips the 'shadow' takes the shape of a werewolf-like creature and bites Finn. He screams in pain as the monster digs it's teeth into his shoulder from behind. He tries to fight it off but Finn couldn't reach behind his back to attack him. Jake then pries the monster's jaws off of Finn's shoulder and his fist grows into the size of a boulder while his other arm restrains the monster. Jake then slams his fist down on the monster and a blood curdling shriek is heard as the monster dies._

"Did it bite you while in a wolf-like form?" The vampire queen asked.

"Yeah he bit my shoulder." Finn said, lifting his sleeve to reveal a bandaged shoulder.

"Ouch." Said the vampire while looking at the blood stained fabric, resisting the urge to drink the blood from it. "Well, he infected you and the transformation is starting." She said nonchalantly.

"What?" Finn and Jake asked at the same time.

"So the monster is called, The Shadow. It can shape shift into any form to look like its victim's shadow then tries to attack their victim. If bothered, it will bite. If it bites while in the shape of a wolf, the victim will be infected with evil." Finn and Jake's expressions change from confusion and interest to panic and worry. "The evil will take over the victim's body with a mind of its own while the victim is trapped inside their own minds." Marceline waves her hands dramatically around her head. "There is only one known cure but ironically, I don't know it." Marceline finished.

"You don't know the cure?" Finn asked hysterically. Finn then fainted from hysteria.

"Heh, Finn." Marceline said. She picked him up and put him on the couch. Well, more dropped him onto it. Then she threw a blanket over him. Jake looked over at Finn with a worried expression. He walks over to Finn while Marcy walks into the kitchen.

"Don't worry buddy. I'll make sure you don't get trapped in your own mind." Jake says in a brotherly way.


	2. Oh Geez

**My story has only been up for a morning and I already have 1 rev, 2 fav, and 2 story alerts! Thanks for the wonderful review SCIK1012!**

(Finn POV)

I woke up on Marceline's couch feeling dizzy. I slowly sat up and tried to look around. Marcy's living room looked like it usually did. Then I tried lifting my arm to rub my eye. Weird. I couldn't move my left arm. I lifted up my right arm to test it and it listened to ma brain. Then everything went black for a second again. When I 'came back', Marcy's living room was a mess!

"Oh glob, Marcy's gonna KILL me!" I said to myself looking around, hoping she wasn't there.

"No, I understand. I was here for the whole thing anyways." Marcy said from behind me, making me jump.

"Marcy! I'm sorry, I was just sitting then everything went black! Then when I could see again everything was a mess an-" She interrupted me

"I know. I said I was here for the whole thing." She said floating beside me now. She floated over the couch in a sitting position. "You sat there and I walked in from the kitchen and you transformed into evil Finn again. You got angry when I tried putting you back in the cage and destroyed my living room while trying to escape. Then you sat down and changed back to normal Finn. It was freaky." Marcy explained.

"Oh. Man I'm so sorry. I feel so ashamed." I said sorrowfully.

"I already told you it's alright, weenie." She said playfully. She winked at me.

"So do you know anyone who knows to uninfect me?" I asked hopefully.

"Hm... maybe Bonnibel knows." She said thoughtfully as she shrugged her shoulders.

(PB POV)

I was in my laboratory working another of my many elixirs when Finn and Marceline burst through the door.

"Sup Bonnie" Marcy said as she floated in with Finn running in behind her. He seemed worried to be here.

"Marceline, what are you doing here? Hey Finn" I said kindly.

"Oh well weenie needs help over there." She said casually as she jabbed her thumb back at the nervous looking Finn.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked worriedly.

"Um... here let me show you." Marcy said. "Try making him test one of your elixirs" She whispered into my ear so Finn wouldn't hear.

"Finn, could you come over here and test this elixir?" I politely asked. He looked up at me. Then he transformed into an evil looking Finn the Human with pure blood red eyes and pale skin. I gasped in shock and fear.

"I don't have to. Those never work anyway _idiot_." He said in an evil tone. Then he changed back to normal with a blank expression. He blinked then said, "Aw man, did I change again?" Marcy nodded. "Oh man. Sorry PB." He said shyly and turned around.

"That's what's wrong with him." Marcy said bluntly.

"M-my word!" I gasped out. "W-what happened t-to him?"

"Got bit by a shadow while in its wolf form." Marceline shook her head side to side as if to show pity.

"WHAT?" I yelled while grabbing the sides of my head. "T-THERE'S ONLY ONE KNOWN CURE FOR THAT!" I started hyperventilating.

"Whoa, calm down Bonnie." Marcy said as she started patting my back. "What's the cure?"

"Well," I said after taking a few deep breaths, "The cure is he has to climb Mount Cragdor (Where Finn got the Enchiridion) and find a plant called _Abutilon theophrasti or commonly known as velvetleaf, and make a special tea out of it. The problems are:_

1. There is only a few velvetleaf plants left in Ooo so there might only be one or two on mount Cragdor.

2_. _Can Finn make tea?

So yeah." I said to her.

"Y-yeah I can make tea." Finn said nonchalantly.

"..." Me and Marceline stared at him.

"What? Jake taught me." He said matter of factly.

"Ok... so there's problem 2 fixed... What about how many plants there are left on Mount Cragdor?" Marceline asked.

"I'll make a tracking device to help him find them." I said. "Oh and Finn?"

"Yeah PB?"

"You only have a week left until the transformation is complete."

"WHAT?"

"Well I better get busy making that device so bye!" I said while pushing them out the door.

(Finn POV)

PB shut the door behind us with a loud BANG.

"W-what did she say?" I asked

"You only have a week until you turn evil." Marceline said coolly. We started walking out of the castle.

"B-but how long will it take her to make that device?" I asked. She took out her umbrella as we walked out the door.

"Eh. 3 or 4 days tops."

"... That'll give me 4 or 3 more days to be hero me!" I yelled. We walked out of the candy kingdom and into the grasslands.

"Yeah. Sucks. Hey, I notice your arm has been hanging at your side all day." Marceline stated. She stopped in her tracks to point at my arm.

"Yeah, I lost control of it or something."

"Probably has something to do with the shadow bite."

"... Oh."

"Yeah." We started walking again. Then everything went black again as it usually does when evil Finn comes. Uh oh. What's weird is that it only goes black for a second then I'm facing some huge catastrophe evil Finn made. When the black went away I saw Marceline was bleeding and rubbing her head where she was bleeding from and her shirt was ripped. She was lying down on the grass.

"O-oh my glob! A-are you ok Marcy? W-what the FLIP did I d-do?" I yelled. I pulled her up off the ground and her dark ebony hair followed.

"Ow... Well... I uh... D-don't want t-to talk a-about it..." She said distantly.

"Wha? Why not?" I asked hopefully.

"I... uh... I'll tell y-you when you're... older." She said. I looked up at her disturbed, worried face. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with... tears? Marceline the Vampire Queen was in tears? Because of something I did? And she won't even tell me what it was so I won't do it again! Why do I have to be older to know? SERIOUSLY! The rest of the walk was quiet.

(Jake POV)

"Ok BMO?" I asked the little robot.

"Yes, Jake. Finn has been infected by an evil beast and if he acts evil to be I act like nothing happened." He said.

"Yes" I said. Just as I finished my sentence, Finn and a tattered beaten looking Marceline walk in.

"Hey Jake." Finn said. He looked guilty and soul searchy.

"H-hey J-Jake." Marcy said.

"Whoa Marcy! What happened to you?" I asked.

"I-I'll tell you later." She said darting her eyes at Finn when she said 'tell'. That hinted it was something Finn shouldn't hear.

"Aw what? You're gonna tell Jake, but not me?" Finn yelled angrily. I giggled a little and Marcy nodded slowly.

"Dude, it's probably something that you can only hear when you're older." I said in a brotherly way.

"Aw, why does EVERYONE say that to me about stuff like this?" Finn said as he marched out of the room. Me and Marcy giggled.

"Here, follow me upstairs and I'll tell you what happened." Marcy said when Finn was out of earshot. So we walked up to me and Finn's room to talk about it.

STORYTIME! XD

_Finn and Marceline were walking in the Grasslands with no one nearby to watch._

_Finn then transformed into evil Finn._

_"You know what babe? Me 'n you should have a little FUN." Evil Finn said. He pushed Marceline down with brute force._

_"Ah! F-Finn! Get off of me!"Marceline yelled while trying to escape from underneath Finn. Finn only laughed and held down her hands. Then he came down and kissed her. He stuck his tongue in her mouth. It was actually enjoyable to Marceline but she couldn't let him do this. So she bit his tongue. _

_"Ah! Why you-" Evil Finn was cut off by Marcy slapping him across the face after freeing her hand. Finn looked at her, lust still in his evil eyes. She pushed him off of her and tried to run but he grabbed her arm and pulled. She fell back but got back up immediately started running. She tripped a lot while running through the trees and the branches tore her shirt but she kept running with evil Finn right behind her. Then she found herself back where she first started she looked around but there was no sign of Finn. Then, Finn punched her in the side of the head, hard enough to make her bleed. She looked up at her attacker while holding the side of her head. Finn looked down at her. Then he changed back to normal. _

_"O-oh my Glob! A-are you ok Marcy? W-what the FLIP did I d-do?" The hero asked._

"... Oh. My. Glob. F-Finn d-did th-THAT?" I asked, full of shock and horror. Marcy slowly nodded. I realized that she just got... um... invaded... by a close friend whom she deeply trusted. Finn, Finn the Hero boy who would only hurt evil, tried to get in Marcy's pants. She must be going through some stuff.


	3. Things Got Really Dark Here

**Finn tried to rape Marceline. What will evil Finn do next? BTW thanks for all the reviews! Oh heads up. This gets dark here...**

**Evil Finn: You guys are all a bunch of lifeless losers who spend every day and night reading fan fictions. GET A LIFE!**

**Finn: Hey guys! You are all so awesome! Thanks for taking time from your wonderful lives to read this little ol' fan fiction!**

(Jake POV)

We had to lock Finn in a cage after that incident. We'll keep him there till PB finishes her device which should be right about...

"FINISHED!" PB yelled from her lab which Marceline and I were standing outside of. Finn was in a small cage right next to us. We were waiting outside of PB's lab for her to finish putting the finishing touches on the device. 4 days remained until Finn turned totally evil. PB walked outside of her lab carrying a small device that looked a little like a phone. "Here Finn, take this and go to Mount Cragdor." She said, handing Finn the small device.

"I will return soon my lady" He said taking the device. I unlocked the cage and let him out. Finn jumped out and left.

(Finn POV)

I walked through the forest to Mount Cragdor. When I found it, keeper greeted me and opened the door since I already knew how. (AN: Haha that makes Finn sound lazy) I started roaming around Mount Cragdor.

"Hm... where could this velvet leaf plant be?" I said out loud. "Oh yeah! The device!" I said, pulling the device out from my backpack. "Uh... how do you read this?" I thought out loud. Then I felt myself transform. But this time, I could see what Evil Finn was doing and hear what he was saying. But my vision was all red. I watched in horror as Evil Finn smashed the device and laughed. Then my vision returned to normal. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled as I knelt down and grabbed the pieces of the device. I didn't even know what velvet leaf LOOKED like! Now it was impossible for me to find it!

(Jake POV)

Finn had been gone for 3 days now. Almost 4. I sat outside with BMO on the boat balcony as we watched the sun set.

"*Sigh* Do you think Finn will make it in time?" I asked BMO.

"Yes. I believe Finn is capable of a lot of things." BMO replied.

"Oh." Was all I said. Then the sun had set. "Well BMO, let's go to bed and hope Finn comes home soon.

NEXT DAY

It was raining outside now. All dark n' stuff. Lightning flashed.

"Dang. That's quite a storm eh BMO?" I said.

"Yes. Yes it is." He said as he pretended to drink coffee. It was the middle of the day so I was drinking orange juice. All of a sudden, the door slammed open. Me and BMO turned around to see who bursted in. Finn stood there holding the door open, wearing all black (Black tee shirt with black baggy pants) except for his hat. Lightning flashed behind him and thunder was heard in the distance. (AN: Yes people. There IS a difference between thunder and lightning. Thunder is the sound, lightning is the flash) Finn's eyes glowed red and his skin was pale.

"F-Finn?" I asked.

"Sorta." He said. He pulled out his sword and threw it at me. I flinched and it cut of only a piece of my dog hair and landed in the wall. "I'm Finn. But better." He said. He closed the door and leaned against the wall. "Now, get out of my house."

"W-What?" I asked, now terrified.

"You heard me. My house. Out. NOW." He said. "You have a girlfriend. Go live with her. Take that soda can with you too" He said pointing at BMO.

"Hey!" BMO yelled. Finn was as quick as the lightning outside. In three seconds flat, he had his sword out of the wall and at BMO's head.

"Out." He said again. I grabbed BMO, a blanket, and an umbrella and ran out the door before something drastic happened.

(Finn POV)

"NO! Those are our friends! Why'd you kick them out?" I yelled at Evil Finn. I failed. I was trapped in my mind now and was forced to watch and hear everything Evil Finn caused and said. I could also walk around in my subconscious but that's beside the point.

"Pft. Those two? Hell, you're lucky I didn't kill them." He thought/said to me. Damn I hate him. "I would've had you not been screaming in my head." He thought/said. I could hear his thoughts so... yeah. "Hey, let's go give _Peebles _a visit." He said out loud.

"Oh dear Glob! What are you gonna do?" I yelled out.

"Oh you'll see..." He said out loud, twisting the sword in his hands to see how it caught the light.

We walked into the Candy Kingdom without anyone taking much notice to my change. We strolled into the castle and up to PB's lab where Peppermint Butler said she was. (After PepButler said that, Evil Finn pushed him into a nearby pond) Evil Finn knocked on the door.

"Come in!" PB sang out. I was so worried about her. I watched as Evil Finn opened the door, walked in, closed the door, shut it, and then locked it. Then he leaned against the wall.

"Sup bi-" Evil Finn started but was interrupted.

"FINN! We do NOT use that kind of language and especially wi-" PB was cut off by Evil Me holding the sword to her neck. "Oh no! F-Finn! You actually FAILED?" A horrified PB said. I wanted to cry. I sank to my knees and fell to the ground.

"YES PB I FAILED!" I yelled into the ground. I got up and watched as Evil Finn backed away a bit to examine her. _What is he gonna do?_ I thought to myself. He got some tape and taped her mouth. Then tied her with some rope he found. Then he showed me what he was gonna do.

(Jake POV)

BMO slept in a corner with a blanket thrown over him. I slept on the bed with LR. Well, I more lay down on the bed as LR slept. _What could Evil Finn be doing now? If he could over power Marceline... who KNOWS what will happen!_ I thought to myself. He could be doing anything right now.

(Finn POV)

That. Was. HORRIFYING.

"And THAT Finn, is how babies are made." Evil Finn thought/said to me. He looked down at a curled up PB who was shaking and scared.

"B-Bunnies a-and r-rainicorns. B-Bunnies a-and r-rainicorns" PB kept repeating.

"H-How... B-Bu... Wh-... Bu-... H-HOW C-COULD YOU D-DO TH-THAT?" I yelled. I also curled up into a ball and started shaking. I will NEVER sleep right AGAIN. EVER.

**Oh man. This got dark. I might have to change the rating. Well at least Finn knows where babies came from? Poor Finn and Bubblegum... It'll get better later. I promise. Sorry. But Evil Finn is evil.**

**Finn: Jake, is that REALLY how babies are made?**

**Jake: Well, after a girl gets pregnant and the baby develops for nine months in their bellies. Yes. Sorry dude.**

**Finn: B-But the stork!**

**BMO: Aaaaaaaaaadventure Tiiiiiiiiiiiiime!**


	4. Happy Endings to a Sad Begining

**Ok, here is where it gets better. Evil Finn is called EVIL Finn for a reason people. He's EVIL! It's in his name. Just pointing that out. Any who, thanks for the reviews! Even the criticizing ones! Constructive criticism is good! Just don't start being all hater...**

(Finn POV)

Evil Finn walked out of the castle as I sat there in my mind. Just sat there. _Evil Finn did THAT to PB and I couldn't protect her. What kind hero am I? I'll never be a great hero after Evil Finn ruins me. If only there was SOME way I could fight back... Is there? Hmm... _I thought to myself.

"Hey Evil Finn!" I yelled. I stood up from the ground.

"What?" He thought/said back to me.

"I challenge you to a duel! Winner keeps ma body!" I yelled. He thought for a second.

"Hm... Deal. And loser gets killed." He said.

"And it will be YOU who loses!" I yelled knowing he was most likely stronger than me. There was a loud BANG and a purple cloud appeared in front of me. When the clouds dispersed, I saw Evil Finn standing before me in all black. "Hey wait a minute, if we are both in my mind... what does it look like outside?" I thought.

"It'll look like you're going insane." He said while bringing out his sword. Man, he looked creepier than Golliad's third eye... I brought out my sword. (AN: I'm probably one of the few people who've mentioned Golliad...)

"Prepare to DIE." I said as we got in ready stances.

"Yes. Yes you should." He said. Quicker than anything I've seen before, he attacked. But I was just as quick. Our swords collided right in front of our faces.

(Jake POV)

I was walking through the forest headed to the tree house. Then I heard a sound... like... someone going insane...

(Finn POV)

Our swords kept clashing and clashing, our reflexes as quick as each others. We never hit. We were equally powerful. I swung, he blocked. He swung, I blocked. It was a stalemate. I tried again to swing, but he blocked. Then he tried to stab my head. I dodged but when he retracted his sword I realized I was bleeding from right under my eye. It was a deep cut, but I kept fighting. I jabbed at his stomach but he dodged to. I cut deep into his side though.

(Jake POV)

I listened to the sound and followed it into a clearing. In the middle of the clearing, I saw a figure curled up in a ball and holding its head. I slowly walked over to it. I looked to see who it was. It was Finn!

(Finn POV)

So we kept attacking each other, occasionally cutting, but never really getting anywhere.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled, throwing down his sword.

"You QUITTING tough guy?" I remarked. Which was a mistake. Immediately, Evil Finn grew in size and transformed into a giant demon cat (Like the one from the episode Dungeon) with eyes as red as blood and claws as big as swords. Now it was like a small puppy fighting a bull. Basically, he was like, 5 times my size. "Oh. Damn. I'm SCREWED" I said out loud. Evil Finn growled. Then laughed.

"Yes you are." He said.

(Jake POV)

"Finn buddy!" I said as I knelt down by his side. He mumbled something about some tough guy quitting then something about being screwed. Then he mumbled something that sounded like yes. Then he laughed a maniac laugh. "F-Finn?" I said. He never blinked. He wasn't paying attention. Heck, he was barely BREATHING! "Finn? FINN? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I yelled. I looked into his eyes. That's when I saw it. I gasped and widened my eyes.

(Finn POV)

The giant evil demon cat Finn, chased me as I screamed. I couldn't defeat one half his size, how was I gonna beat HIM? I turned around to fight to the death, knowing I was gonna die anyways.

"THIS IS FOR MARCELIENE!" I yelled as I jumped for his arm. Unprepared for the attack, he just stared as I cut of his hand. Then he screamed in pain.

"AH! YOU BI-"

"AND THIS IS FOR PB!" I yelled as I lunged for his leg. Still moaning in pain from his hand, he didn't notice when I jumped. Then I cut off his foot. He hissed and looked for me. When he found me, he used his good paw to swipe at me. His paw hit me like a horse ran into me. I got up from the ground and watched as he held his wounds. He didn't notice I got back up. I snuck over and jumped onto his neck. He noticed this and sat up. He transformed back to Evil Finn, but his hand and foot were still missing. I stood on top of him with my sword at his throat.

"You can't kill me! I'm YOU!" He said.

"No you're not. You're evil. This is for RIGHTOUSNESS!" I yelled as I applied pressure to his throat and sliced. He screamed in pain and there was a bright flash.

(Jake POV)

Finn sat there still cradled in a ball. Then all of a sudden, he screamed. I jumped back and watched what happened with horror. Finn lay on his back and shook in pain as an evil looking cloud wisped out of his chest. Finn sat up coughing.

"Finn! Finn is that you?" I asked. He wore his regular blue clothing now.

"Ugh... Jake?" He said.

"Yes! Yes it's me!" I yelled as I hugged him. "Are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine... but Evil Finn explained where babies come from by using PB as an example." He shuddered.

"It's ok now Finn." I said while rubbing his back to calm him.

"I-I don't know Jake. Something doesn't feel right..." He said.

"Well for now, let's go home and play BMO." I said as I led him back to the tree house.

"Aw Yeah!" He yelled in excitement.

(Normal POV)

But what Finn and Jake failed to notice is that the evil cloud had floated off somewhere. Somewhere into the forest. We now see the evil cloud approaching a white, fluffy bunny.

**: Bunny! Oh well. Evil Finn is defeated! Finn is free! YAY! At least for now any ways... **

**Finn: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Janelle: Heyy!**

**Jake: This is the wrong story Janelle! Go back to 'Shadows' with Rodney!**

**Janelle: Ok. But one more thing...**

**Finn&Jake: What?**

**Janelle: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadventure Tiiiiiiiime! **

**Finn&Jake: Aw! That's OUR line!"**

**Janelle: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadventure Tiiiiiiiime! **


	5. Bunny

**O~O did you really think I was gonna end it after 4 chapters? Oh you didn't? Ok. Well, NOW WE CONTINUE!**

(Normal POV)

We see our hero's Finn and Jake sitting on the couch playing BMO again, just like we started. But this time, Finn has no dark side. It has been about a week since the 'shadow' incident. Through this week, PB has been going through therapy, Marceline healed all her wounds, and Peppermint Butler has built up his body structure again after dissolving from the water in the pond. Finn and Jake are playing the same fighting game they were playing about a week ago.

"HA! I beat you this time!" Jake the dog yelled.

"Aw man!" Finn said while crossing his arms.

"Hey, I'm gonna go have some victory ice cream. " Jake said.

"Can I have some?" Finn asked while sitting up.

"Um, no. It's VICTORY ice cream." Jake said while crossing his arms.

"I beat you LAST time and didn't get any." Finn said while frowning and crossing his arms.

"Aw, man you're right." Jake said with a frown. Finn smirked and got up. The two brothers went to the kitchen. Jake got out the ice cream. And Finn got the bowls. Suddenly, someone broke through the wall.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DROPPED THE ICE CREAM!" Jake yelled. A thick dust and debris cloud covered the room so Finn couldn't see Jake or the person who broke their wall.

"WHO DID THIS?" Finn yelled. He waved his arms around to try and see through the flying dust. The dust slowly started to settle. Finn and Jake started violently coughing after inhaling some dust. After the dust settled they clearly saw who broke the wall. Finn gasped and Jake stopped trying to scoop up the ruined ice cream.

(Marceline POV)

I was flying through the grass lands just playing my bass in the peace and quiet. See, a bunch of bats decided it was a good idea to make my cave their nest. There were too many for me to fight off and me being a vampire, it'd be like Finn hacking a sword at a bunch of human children... so yeah. I wore my giant sun hat and long gloves. I was flying around the area of Finn and Jakes house and decided to ask them if they wanted to jam. But as I was flying closer to the house, I noticed a giant hole in the area of their kitchen. I saw the figures of Finn, Jake and... Some female I've never seen. I decided to check it out.

(Finn POV)

The dust started to clear and me and Jake were still coughing from breathing in the dust. When it cleared we could see a girl standing in our kitchen. She wore a bunny hat and clothes that looked like mine and even the same backpack! In her hand, she held a black crystal sword.

"W-Who are you?" Jake asked, still clutching the fallen ice cream.

"All you need to know is I'm gonna kill you." She said while leaning against the broken wall.

"F-Finn?" Jake whispered to me while standing up.

"Y-Yeah?" I asked.

"Where did she come from?" Jake whispered.

"I-I don't know." I said nervously.

"Leave the weenies alone." Said a voice from behind the girl. The girl, startled, stood up straight and turned around. Jake and I leaned to the side to see that it was none other than Marceline.

"Pft. I've beat you before, I can do it again." Said the girl.

"Whatev- wait what? I've never even seen you before! How's that possible?" Marceline said confused.

"Ha. Oh yes you have." Said the girl while changing her form. She turned into a black blob then into... Evil Finn!  
"What? You're BACK?" I yelled. I backed away towards the wall. So did Jake. Marceline held up her bass, ready to strike. Evil Finn turned back into the girl.

"Yes, and with your power and the innocent look of that female bunny mixed together, I made this female human you. Now after I destroy you three, I can roam around Ooo destroying everything you love with my innocent look. My new name... Fionna." She explained.

**Sorry for the short chapter. It leaves suspense. I'll update soon. I promise!**


	6. Bite Me

**Hey sorry I didn't update soon. My computer broke. Well now it's updated. **

**Disclaimer (cause I almost never do these): I don't own Adventure Time. Or the characters here. **

(Finn POV)

"My new name... Fionna." She explained. "Now. Time for my revenge, Finn the Human." She said. She started walking closer to me. I was already backed against the wall and because of all the debris I had nowhere to go. I looked around for help. Jake was beside me but I'm sure Fionna meant to kill us both. Marceline flew towards Fionna and prepared to strike. But before Marceline could swing, she was knocked unconscious by Fionna quickly turning around and punching her. Jake tried to use his stretchy powers to tie her up but she found a pressure point on his arm somewhere and paralyzed him. My sword was in the living room and I had nowhere to go.

"Oh dear glob." I said as Fionna made her way towards me. She stopped right in front of me.

"Hm..." She said. I suspected she was trying to think of the most painful way to kill me. She didn't do anything for a while but when I tried to inch away she slammed her hand against the wall to block me from going further. Then she looked at me seductively.

"Uh oh." I said as she inched closer.

(Marceline POV)

I woke up in a pile of debris and was glad to see the sun hadn't killed me. My hat landed on all of my exposed areas. I sat up, put my hat on, and then held my head.

"Ugh." I said to myself. I also saw Jake wake up from some sort of trance or something.

"Agh!" He said as he fell. "That girl really knows her pressure points!" Jake said.

"She has some damn quick reflexes too." I said, while rubbing my head.

"Oh Glob, Where's Finn?" Jake yelled suddenly. He frantically looked around.

"Can't you sniff him out?" I said calmly. Jake looked at me with an 'oh yeah!' face on.

(Finn POV)

I woke up in the basement of the tree house. My arms and legs were in chains and my hat was gone.

"Ugh... what happened?" I said dizzily. Fionna walked in from the shadows.

"Don't you remember?" She said. Memories of horrible things rushed into my head as she walked to me. Then she forcefully kissed me. The force sent my head against the wall, knocking me unconscious. Again. Yes, again.

(Jake POV)

"Finn's in here!" I said, pointing to the door of the basement. I tried to open it but it was locked from the inside. Key hand wouldn't work. "Wha? But the door I NEVER locked!" I said.

"I guess we'll have to try another way." Marceline said. "Hm... Jake, try to shrink down small enough to fit through the crack in the door on the bottom and then open it from the inside."

"That's brilliant!" I said as I shrunk down. I slid under the door and stood up and grew. I used key hand to open the door and let Marceline in.

"Let's go." She said, wielding her axe bass. We walked down the stairs, expecting to see the worst. But luckily we walked in on Finn hanging from chains, unconscious but alive.

"Oh thank glob!" I said running to Finn. But right as I was about to reach him a voice came from behind me.

"Stop. Right. There." She said.

"Fionna." I said coldly. I turned around and sure enough, Fionna stood right behind me. Before I could react, Fionna quickly grabbed a sword and had it at my neck.

"Ahhh!" I screamed. I struggled to escape but to no avail. Marceline stood there, horrified.

"Alright vampire queen. Don't move or the dog loses his head." She said.

"AHHHH! I LIKE MY HEAD! MARCY DON'T MOOOOVE!" I yelled helplessly. I stared at her with pleading eyes. Marcy didn't move a muscle. Then she opened her mouth.

"Pft. You have us at your mercy and the best threat line thing you can come up with is 'or the dog loses his head? You could have said something better." She said. I felt Fionna tense up. She pressed the sword ever closer to my neck.

"Marcy! Stop you're gonna kill me!" I yelled, horrified. Marcy winked at me but didn't really hint anything.

"Well," She said. And before I knew it, I was on the floor and looking at Fionna hold Marcy with the sword against her throat. "I don't care." She said as she slit Marcy's neck open. I gasped. Thing was... nothing happened. Marcy smiled. Then she bit Fionna's hand, making her let go. Fionna screamed in pain and fell to her knees, clutching her hand. Marceline rushed over to me. She picked me up and rushed over to Finn.

"Use key hand NOW!" She said. I quickly obliged and unlocked all of Finn's chains, catching him as soon as the last one was off. We were about to run out when Fionna stepped in front of the door way. She was laughing.

"Well Well Marceline." She said as she smiled, exposing new fangs. I gasped. "You're plan has backfired hasn't it? You've miserably failed because your bite has made me twice as strong as you. I'm now a vampire and YOU LOST!" She asked menacingly. Marcy smiled right back.

"Nope." She said. Without warning, Marcy grabbed her bass and slammed it into the wooden wall, breaking it into woodchips. Sunlight burst into the room. Marceline was protected by her sunhat and gloves. But Fionna was exposed. She screamed in pain as she shriveled up into dust. A few butterflies and a bunny regenerated from the dust.

"Quick! Before SHE regenerates or something!" I yelled.

"Jake, she can't." Marcy said simply.

"Oh." I said, feeling stupid now. Then Finn started to move.

"Ugh... My head..." He said from my shoulder. I had him slung over my shoulder. "W-where am I?" He asked.

"Finn! It's ok buddy! Fionna's gone now! This time for sure!

"Awesome..." Finn mumbled before slipping back out of consciousness.


End file.
